


Apologies and Attention

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid finally lets Pharma back in after Pharma's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Attention

**Author's Note:**

> a little gift for [deceptigod](lordmegatron.co.vu) over on tumblr<3
> 
> Also, there is nowhere near enough of this pairing around and ksldfgkjdg there just needs to be more. c:

The youngest of the Autobot medics casually leaned against the edge of his desk, eyeing the datapad he held in his hand, his optics dimming low. First Aid vented quietly before he instinctively cocked his helm to the side and back when he felt a pair of hands slide around his waist. Those unfamiliar yet so familiar hands... He winced and brought himself out of his thoughts.

“ _Yes_ , Pharma? I'm working.” Well, reading. Ever since Pharma had come back, Aid had resumed his Wreckers obsession. Though this time, it was more of a passive hobby than an obsession. And there was nothing more relaxing for the young mech than to be able to slip away to his quarters and just read.

“Working? Or recreational reading? I can see what you're reading, you know.”

First Aid grumbled and subspaced the datapad, eventually turning around in Pharma's hold. “Now you have my attention. What do you want?”

Pharma chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss against Aid's faceplate. “Just some attention from you, I suppose...”

“Well this is as much as you're going to get.” First Aid attempted to push Pharma away, struggling a bit in his embrace. “I have things to do, Pharma. Let me go.”

“You've been so bitter lately.” Pharma shook his helm, that grin returning again.

First Aid scoffed and tried to push once again. “Well I wasn't the one who _betrayed_ everyone, you know.” He felt the arms tighten around his waist, and let out a barely audible whimper, knowing Pharma wasn't going to let go any time soon, or at least until he got what he wanted.

“I told you once, I told you a thousand times.” The doctor's features softened a bit, as if he was being sincere. “I'm _sorry._ I didn't mean to hurt you, especially you.”

“Then why did you?! Do you even _think_ before you do something so foolish? So selfish?” The younger medic lowered his helm and sighed. “ _I'm_ sorry.”

Pharma looked confused. “Why?”

“Because. I didn't believe you the first thousand times you said that.” He opened his servos and placed them against Pharma's chestplates, not to push, but just to feel. “You're my bonded, Pharma. I should have accepted the apologies instead of, well...shutting you out...”

It was the doctor's turn to look upset. “It's alright, Aid. I know...I know the past leaves scars, but we can at least move on. Right?” He smiled a bit at the nod he received from the other Autobot. He leaned in to kiss him once again, this time on the forehelm.

“Holding grudges will only make things worse, Pharma. And I'm tired of hurting.” First Aid looked up with pained optics, sighing as he receded his facemask, revealing an almost childish smile. “Good or bad, I really don't see myself living without you, and I don't know why I thought I really could.” First Aid pushed himself up on his tippy-toes and kissed Pharma on the lips, jolting a bit at the shock that ran through both mechs' lips on contact.

The jet slipped his servos down lower, tracing his digits up along the seams of the younger mech's back struts. Aid let out a muffled mewl, pressing himself flush against his mate's frame as his own servos managed to wander up Pharma's backstruts in return.

“I've missed you, Pharma...”

“I've always been here, Aid. You didn't want to come near me after...after Delphi.”

“No no, I've missed _you_...” He buried his face into the older mech's shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh. “Just to feel you close to me. To feel you here in my arms like this. I've missed it. I've missed you.”

Pharma turned to nuzzle First Aid's helm with his own, smiling a bit before tears threatened to spill from his optics. “I'm sorry...”

Aid looked up and smirked. “I know. And as hard as it is for me to say it, I forgive you.” Without giving Pharma the chance to speak, he leaned up again to kiss the doctor once more, pressing his glossa against his lips.

Pharma didn't hesitate at all, parting his lips and brushing his glossa against Aid's. Both mechs moaned into the kiss, especially when one would nip lightly at the other. Oral fluids began to seep from the corners of each mechs' mouth, and a single string held them together for just a moment longer when they pulled back from each other.

First Aid couldn't help but giggle when the string of fluid finally broke. He bit his lip and grinned. “Still want that attention~?” He scooted back a bit before pushing himself up onto the desk, nudging his own legs apart and wriggling his hips. He held out his arms as Pharma came closer, wrapping them around the older mech's shoulders and pulling him into another sloppy kiss.

“I think you're the one who's wanting attention, First Aid.” Pharma smirked and tilted his helm, burying his face into Aid's neck as he grazed his dentae over those sensitive neck cables. The doctor chuckled as First Aid managed to moan directly into his audio, prompting Pharma to casually slide a servo between Aid's legs, rubbing gently at his panel with two digits. The younger mech rolled his hips and let out a more breathy moan, his legs closing just a bit.

“Hmm, it's been a while, hasn't it?” Pharma lifted his helm to coo into Aid's audio, his voice somewhere between a hum and a whisper. He trailed kisses down the side of the other mech's neck, finally down over his chestplates and down to his abdomen.

First Aid spread his legs again and planted his hands on the desk on either side of him. He let his helm fall back as soon as he felt Pharma's glossa begin tracing along the seams of his plating and on to his inner thighs. Heat continued to radiate from his frame, his entire chassis shivering at each long lick from that terrible glossa.

Pharma looked up at First Aid, a somewhat reassuring grin on his faceplates. “Open up for me, Aid. Pretty please~?” He ducked his helm back down at the response of the panel sliding back, a still-housed spike and a clenching port coming into perfect view.

Aid leaned back and let out a deep sigh, wriggling his hips once again. He watched as Pharma reached up with one servo to slide one digit into his port, only to slide another in soon after. The younger mech threw his helm back and whined, clenching his port around Pharma's fingers.

“It _has_ been a while, hmm?” Pharma leaned forward and slid his glossa over Aid's spike housing, leaving a glistening trail of oral fluids in its wake. He chuckled under his breath each time the other bucked his hips in response, only causing Pharma to thrust his fingers into his port once again, each time with a bit more enthusiasm. He curled his fingers forward inside Aid's port, a slight beckoning motion, and was rewarded with a pleasured cry. Pharma managed to push himself to his feet while keeping his digits inside of Aid, pressing a kiss to his neck cables once again. He grinned into his kisses as he curled his fingers once again, now rubbing his thumb over the other mech's spike housing.

First Aid was practically whimpering now; a haze of lust had taken over his optics and his chassis continued to quiver. “Pharma...please...” His jaw went slack and Pharma grinned, almost triumphantly, as Aid's spike finally pressurized.

Pharma allowed his own panel to slide back, and pressurized almost immediately. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed hold of First Aid's chin to pull him in for yet another kiss. He curled his digits once again and 'tugged' Aid to the very edge of the desk, the younger mech squirming as he scooted forward. Pharma slowly uncurled his digits and slid them up over Aid's spike and up his frame, dragging the sweet and sticky lubricant up toward Aid's mouth. Pharma gently guided his digits into Aid's mouth as he drew back from the kiss, taking the opportunity to press himself into Aid's port.

First Aid moaned loudly around Pharma's fingers, glossa lapping almost frantically at the two intrusions as he was filled. He wrapped his legs around Pharma's waist, pulling his mate all the way in with no apparent intent of letting go. He stuck his glossa out as Pharma withdrew his fingers, a strand of fluids connecting them once again.

Pharma slowly rocked his hips, easing himself in and out of his bonded's port, lubricant gushing out each time he almost completely pulled himself out. He relished the quiet pants and whimpers coming from Aid, smirking as he leaned forward to press their forehelms together.

“Pharma, please...”

“Please what, Aid~?”

“H-harder...please..”

Pharma had no problem with complying. He quickened his pace as well as the force of his thrusts, burying himself completely inside of Aid's port, all while slamming against that sweet spot of his that drove the younger mech crazy. Pharma gripped at Aid's waist as he held on for leverage, continuing to thrust hard and deep into him.

First Aid arched sharply, letting out a cry as overload threatened them both. Port calipers tightened and clenched around his mate's spike, making Pharma grunt and growl.

Then, with no need for communication, both mechs' chestplates parted, both sparks pulsing and glowing brightly, almost calling out for each other as the tendrils from each extended out. Pharma curled forward and pressed himself against Aid's frame, both sparks colliding and meshing with each other, just as they had in the past.

Pharma's thrusts became erratic, and soon Aid was clawing at Pharma's shoulders and wings, calling his name in a powerful overload. Pharma dug his fingers into Aid's hip seams as he rode out his own and called out his bonded's name as well. The younger of the two whined as he felt Pharma's load fill him to the brim, hot, sticky transfluid gushing into his already filled port, some seeping around Pharma's spike and onto the desk and floor.

First Aid slumped back against the desk top and Pharma followed, leaning over him as both of their chestplate's closed. Pharma raised a servo to caress Aid's face, a soft smile on his own.

“I love you, First Aid.”

Aid chuckled as he let out a breathless reply. “I love you too, Pharma.”


End file.
